Memehunter 64
Memehunter 64 is a master meme hunter, able to catch almost any meme. He has a pet dog called Edgar. Biography Childhood As a child, William Hunter lived in the rural Swedish countryside. He had a loving mother (Karen Hunter), father (Oscar Hunter), and brother (Meatbeater 69). He could always pass the tests at school, but William's passion had always been hunting. Ever since his father had taught him to use a bow, William had always loved hunting, but his mother was not too fond of his interests and feared that her son would end up on the streets as hunting is not easy. At first she told herself that this was just a phase that William would grow out of. But as the years went by, she started to fear otherwise. One afternoon William's mother asked him to do his homework, but William refused as he wanted to go outside and have fun with his father. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. That night she set their house on fire in an "accident" and almost killed the young boy until his father saved him. Divorce William's parents were officially divorced before the end of the year, and despite her not keeping custody of William due to child endangerment, she managed to convince the judge the fire was an accident and got away scot-free. As part of the deal, she was able to keep Meatbeater 69. The moment she heard she would not be William's guardian and would not be arrested she had a ginormous smile on her face. Living in the Woods Being an only parent with a small source of income, William's father couldn't pay to rebuild their house. Instead, he decided to move somewhere where he could more easily find animals to keep a stable source of income. William and his father soon moved to a wooden house in the middle of the woods with no technology where he was homeschooled by his father and became a master hunter. Oscar's Death One fateful day William came home from a successful hunt to find his house was surrounded by an angry mob yelling profanities while holding torches and pitchforks. William soon got close enough to read the writing on their shirts. It was an angry PETA mob. Despite his attempts to bargain with them, William soon realised that PETA wanted blood. He tried to open the doors and windows but his attempts were to no avail. William then smelled something... burning! He ran to the front of the house to find PETA yelling as they lit the house alight. William grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the nearby lake before returning. As he was about to toss the water onto the fire William was pushed onto the ground by the angry PETA mob. William tried his hardest to break free but he was held down by PETA as he helplessly watched his home burn down and heard his fathers screams. Afterwards, there was nothing left but ash. The PETA mob let go of William, leaving him to go free, but not before warning William that if he continued his hunting career he would be next. If anything this event did the opposite. Now William worked harder than ever, wanting to honour his father. A New Life Now homeless, William Hunter decided that he would move on from hunting animals due to the recent zombie deer epidemic. He decided to instead hunt a more exotic creature, the meme. Memes were very unique creatures, there were very rarely ever more than 1 of each in existence. Due to their rarity many hunters went after these animals and before long, their head was on someone's wall. Deciding that his name would easily allow PETA to track him down if they found out he was hunting again, William legally changed his full name to Memehunter 64. Meeting Edgar Memehunter 64 began hunting his first meme, Dat Boi. Dat Boi was a very powerful meme which can be extremely aggressive once provoked. Memehunter 64 spent 2 weeks tracking Dat Boi before finally seeing the creature peacefully riding around the countryside. He drew his bow and fired. The arrow gracefully flew through the sky before impaling itself into Dat Boi's neck. Memehunter 64 was thrilled. He had successfully hunted and killed his first meme, but then something unexpected happened... Dat Boi got up and rode into the nearby forest. Memehunter 64 knew he could easily finish off the weakened creature when it rests but Dat Boi had rode away so quickly that Memehunter 64 had no idea where it had went. Memehunter 64 now knew he would need a hunting companion to help track and kill any memes he comes across. He needed a dog. Memehunter 64 entered the famous Swëdën Pët Shöp and headed to the dog aisle and at that moment saw his new lifelong friend. A small black pug, still a puppy, sitting through the glass. He instantly fell in love and bought his new companion, Edgar. Over time they bonded to the point that they could both communicate with each other telepathically. Meeting PewDiePie A few years later Memehunter 64 was bringing in a fairly small meme when someone offered to buy it for £10,000! It was Mr Beast, the famous Lord PewDiePie of Kekistan's financial assistant, primary sponsor and head of advertisement. Mr Beast brought Memehunter 64 and Edgar to meet Lord PewDiePie where Memehunter 64 and PewDiePie signed a contract stating that Memehunter 64 must bring PewDiePie the memes he kills but in return Memehunter 64 will be paid generously. Hired to take down the Dead Meme Squad Memehunter was hired by PewDiePie, king of Kekistan, to capture the members of the Dead Meme Squad for his show, Meme Review. Assault on Dead Meme Squad Memehunter and Edgar travelled to Fortnite Land, where they successfully captured Ancap ball. Later, Edgar would heroically sacrifice himself to save Memehunter and Team Antidisestablishmentarianism from John Wick. After Octo retrieved the final Infinity Ore from Mr Mask's helmet, Memehunter stabbed Octo in the chest with his axe, remarking about how Octo was going to die for his actions. Unfortunately, Octo managed to clap his hands and give half the world Ligma. After Fortnite land was blown up, Memehunter was presumed dead. Personality Memehunter is a stoic soul, however after he received Edgar he opened up emotionally. Nowadays, rather than being a wintry nomad, he is a slightly less reclused wintry nomad.